Arsonistic Details
by Magic101
Summary: An explosion occurs at the 55th Precinct endangering the lives of everyone who works there.
1. The Mysterious Box

Arsonistic Details  
  
Author: Magic101  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up through season five.  
  
Summary: An explosion occurs at the 55 precinct endangering the lives of everyone who works there.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Box

Everything was back to normal at the 55th precinct. Police officers were walking around, phones were ringing, radios were crackling to life. But everything that was normal now, would soon become a memory.

Bosco and Yokas entered the precinct house with yet another drug dealer that they were about to lock up. They made their way up the stairs and over to the holding cells.

"Am I going to jail?" the drug dealer asked Bosco. "I've never been to jail before."

"You bet," Bosco responded. "Your ass is gonna be in jail a long time."

After locking the druggie in his cell, Bosco and Yokas proceeded into one of the offices so that they could get started on the paperwork.

"Am I going to jail" Bosco said in a teasing voice as he imitated the guy they just locked up. "What a moron!" he yelled.

"I don't care how stupid he is," Yokas replied. "As long as he is off the street."

"Dealing dope within one block of a middle school," Bosco said more to himself than to Faith. "What an idiot."

With that, they both started filling out the reports.

Meanwhile...

"Where the hell did this box come from?" Swersky asked the rookie officer at the front desk.

"I dunno. Some guy left it here. I figured that he would come back for it once he realized that it was missing," the officer responded.

Swersky just rolled his eyes at the young officer and proceeded to go into his office.

The rookie had actually forgotten about that box until now. He had been so busy with paperwork that he just left the box on the desk. But now he was interested. He started examining the box, noting the black color of it and the large size of the box. Then, just as curiosity killed the cat, the officer opened the lid to the box.

What he saw inside made his heart stop.

"Oh my God," he said aloud.

He didn't know what to do. For inside the box, there was a bomb. A classic style bomb. He had never seen anything like it before, only in the movies would something like this happen. His heart started beating faster and faster. He panicked. And that was when he noticed the timer on the outside of the bomb.

"Oh shit," he whispered to himself when he realized that there were only 8 seconds left on the timer. 8 seconds left until pure destruction occurred.

"Help!" he screamed. "Somebody help! There is a..."

He never finished the sentence. That was all that could be heard of his cries for help. His last word, his last effort to warn everybody about the danger that was about to ensue, was muffled out. It was drowned out by the sounds of an explosion.

To Be Continued.....


	2. The Raging Fire

Arsonistic Details  
  
Author: Magic101  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up through season five.  
  
Summary: An explosion occurs at the 55 precinct endangering the lives of everyone who works there.  
  
Chapter 2: The Raging Fire

The sounds of an explosion.

That was all that could be heard. People started gathering down the street. Everybody was looking up in horror at the police house that was now engulfed in flames. They were pointing their fingers, some people searched frantically for their cell phones, and others just remained still, transfixed at the disaster that was unraveling right in front of their eyes. Within a few minutes time the FDNY members had started to assemble in the street. They were ready to battle the raging fire.

Meanwhile...

(Inside the precinct)

Bosco started to stir. The smoke was so thick that it was starting to obscure his vision and was making him cough. He didn't know what the hell just happened. He just remembered that out of nowhere he heard a loud rumbling sound, like an explosion. He had just been sitting here moments ago and everything was fine. He was just writing up a report with Faith.

Faith.

His heart stopped in his chest when he realized that he had no clue what happened to her. Was she injured? Why isn't she calling my name?

Bosco started looking around the room. It was so hard to see from all the smoke and flames that now surrounded him. He had been in a couple of fires before but they were nothing like this.

He started coughing again. It was so hard to breathe in here. He had to get out. But he couldn't leave Faith. He had to find her first.

Bosco started crawling on the floor. He went over to the desk where they were sitting a few minutes ago. The table had overturned, along with everything else that was in the room with them.

"Faith!" Bosco called out.

No answer.

"Faith, where are you?" he tried again.

"Bosco."

That was all that Faith was able to mutter but it had been enough. Bosco heard her.

Bosco crawled his way around the fallen table. That was when he noticed Faith. He guessed that she had been knocked unconscious because she was just starting to sit up.

"Faith. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Bosco asked as he crawled over and surveyed her with his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when she appeared to be just fine. A little bit shaken was all.

"I'm fine," she replied. She turned to look at Bosco to make sure that he was fine and that was when she gasped.

"Oh God. Bosco you're bleeding."

It was true. Bosco had a huge gash on the right side of his face. Blood was flowing down the side of his face, in his eyes, and onto the collar of his shirt.

"I'm alright," he replied. "Just a little cut."

Faith almost started laughing but thought better not to under the current circumstances. "No, I think that would classify more as a gash," she replied.

Bosco ignored her comment and grabbed for his radio.

"10-13. Officers trapped in fire on the second floor. 10-13."

Little did he know that the radios weren't working properly. The explosion had made the radios a static ocean. No transmissions were getting through to central or to any other officer. Their call for help had gone unheard.

(Back on the street)

The officers that were not in the building at the time had started to set up police barriers. They were pushing the on looking crowds and news reporters that had started gathering away from the fire.

Many of the officers who were inside the building when the explosion occurred had made it out safely. They were all en route to Mercy Hospital to be treated for minor injuries. Several FDNY members had begun fighting the fire with water. EMS was standing by too, waiting to treat the other survivors. That is, if there are any more survivors.

For about ten more minutes, the world seemed to be slowing down. Everybody was hoping and praying for the officers who may still be inside the precinct.

Then, out of nowhere, the entire left side of the building started to fall into the street. Debris was flying all around, people were screaming, running away.

To Be Continued......


	3. Undiscovered

Arsonistic Details  
  
Author: Magic101  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up through season five.  
  
Summary: An explosion occurs at the 55 precinct endangering the lives of everyone who works there.  
  
Chapter 3: Undiscovered

Then, out of nowhere, the entire left side of the building started to fall into the street. Debris was flying all around, people were screaming, running away.

"Damn," Sully said.

Davis and Sully had just arrived at the house. They had been out on a call about a burglary and couldn't make it back until now.

"What the hell happened?" Sully questioned an officer.

"The building. It just exploded," he responded. "I think everybody made it out. They all went to Mercy to get checked out just in case. Some of the officers got burnt pretty badly though."

Sully just shook his head. He was shocked just like everybody else was. Then, he realized something. Someone was missing. He wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Hey Davis," Sully began. "Do you see Bosco anywhere?"

Davis started looking around at Sully's words. A confused look was upon his face.

Sully continued, "Don't you think it's a little odd that Bosco wouldn't be anywhere around here."

"Maybe he went to Mercy," Davis replied. "I'm pretty sure that Boz and Faith were here earlier with that druggie."

"Yea maybe," Sully said. "Even though I don't know Bosco too well, I don't think he would have gone to Mercy. He would have wanted to stay here where all the action was. It could have given him a chance to play 'supercop' again."

Davis gave a little chuckle. But that was when he realized where Sully was going with this conversation.

"Are you saying that you think Bosco and Faith might still be inside?" Davis asked shocked at what Sully was suggesting.

"I hope not," he replied. "But I don't know."

(inside the building)

"What the hell was that?" Bosco yelled.

"I don't know. It sounded like another explosion in here," Yokas replied.

"We gotta get out of here. Fast."

The smoke was getting worse by the minute. All that surrounded Bosco and Faith was fire and smoke. All of this was making it harder to see and harder for them to breathe.

"Come on," Bosco said to Faith. "We have to move."

So they started to creep out of the room that they were in. They were moving along the hallway in hope of reaching the stairs before it was too late.

"Do you think they know we are in here?" Faith asked Bosco.

Bosco could hear the worry in her voice. She was afraid but he didn't blame her. She had never been in a fire before and this was probably frightening her like hell.

"Yea," Bosco said trying to make her less worried. He wasn't sure about his answer though. "It will be ok. We'll make it out."

His words sounded encouraging but deep down inside Bosco was wondering how true his words were. Then, horrible thoughts came into his mind and he found himself wondering what was going to happen to him and Faith. Are they looking for us? What if they don't know we are in here? What if they don't find us in time?

To Be Continued......


	4. Finding 55David

Arsonistic Details  
  
Author: Magic101  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Up through season five.  
  
Summary: An explosion occurs at the 55 precinct endangering the lives of everyone who works there.  
  
Chapter 4: Finding 55-David

"Hey Lieu!" Sully called as he ran over to Swersky.

"Whoa," Davis said. "Are you ok Lieu?"

Swersky had a cut just above his eye which was bleeding freely. He was also covered in dirt, dust, and smoke residue from being inside the house when the explosion first occurred. Luckily he had made it out with just a couple of scratches on him.

"Yea. Listen I need you guys to get these people back," he said pointing to the growing crowd of bystanders.

"Look Lieu, I can't find Bosco and Yokas anywhere." Sully said.

"What are you talking about?" Swersky questioned. "Everybody went over to Mercy."

"No," Davis replied. "We called over there. Bosco and Faith never showed up at Mercy."

Swerksy gave them a puzzling look. What the hell are they talking about?

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" he asked.

"We're saying that we think Bosco and Yokas are still inside," Sully told him.

"Damnit!" Swersky cursed out loud.

"Go notify FD and let them know that we still have two cops inside," Swerksy ordered Sully and Davis.

(back inside)

The smoke was so thick now that it was almost impossible to breathe. Bosco and Faith inched their way towards the stairs. When they got there, they were relieved to find the stairs still relatively intact. Even though they were glad to be here, they were also worried. The smoke and fire was even worse down here; making breathing pretty much impossible.

"Do you think the stairs are safe?" Faith asked Bosco. "I mean, they won't break and cause us to fall through right?"

Bosco stared at the steps as if trying to decide how sturdy they were. But since they were in the middle of an inferno and this was their only means of escape, Bosco decided to chance it.

"Well we have no other choice," he said. "Come on, I'll go first."

(outside the precinct)

"Ok, listen up!" the fire chief started talking to his guys. "PD just informed me that two of their officers are MIA. I want all of you guys to go in there and try to find them. They were supposedly on the second floor but that might have changed by now."

All at once, the firefighters rushed into the building. They split up into pairs in order to cover more ground.

(inside)

After descending the stairs, Bosco and Faith slowly made their way over to the door. Bosco was in front, leading the way towards the exit. As he was making his way over, something caught his eye.

It was something big. It was really difficult to see so Bosco couldn't really tell if it was a person or not. Then, it moved. His heart picked up a faster pace. They found us!

"Hey! Over here!" he cried out as they continued in the direction of the firefighter.

"Thank God," he heard Faith say from behind him. "They found us."

They both breathed a sigh of relief as four firefighters came to their aid.

(outside)

"We're gonna take you guys over to Mercy now," one of the paramedics told Bosco and Faith.

"As long as I don't have to go anywhere near any needles," Bosco replied.

Faith suppressed her laugh but her grin was unhideable. Then, she remembered something. She turned to look at Sully and Davis.

"Hey Sully!" she called. He heard her yell and started walking over with his partner. She gave him a little smile, "They told me that you were the one who noticed that we were missing. Thanks a lot."

"Yea you too Davis," Bosco added.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Did they get the people who set up the bomb?" Faith asked.

"We have a team going over to the perp's place now." Davis replied. "We were able to track them down with a surveillance camera and eyewitness statements."

"Good," Faith said as Bosco nodded his agreement.

"We'll see you guys later then," Sully said.

"You bet," Faith replied.

With that, Bosco and Faith jumped into the ambulance and made their way over to Angel of Mercy Hospital.

THE END

A/N: Well that's it everybody. It was a pretty short (kinda random) story that I just felt like writing. Glad you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
